The Creator
by Shadowknight23
Summary: Doing his job as the Creator of a new Universe, Percy does his job okay but when new threats to the universe arrive will he stand by those who would stop them or sit on the sidelines?
1. The End

_**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any Marvel and DC Characters.**_

 _ **After the Giant War (Percy Pov)**_

I watched on Olympus as everyone got their rewards for their part in the war, but all i could think about was how much we lost. While Annabeth and I were in Tartarus, my mom and Paul were killed. After we came out, i blamed myself but i knew that their wasn't much i could've done. As I contemplated all that we had gone through I heard Zeus," Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus. We offer you godhood as a minor goddess under your mother. Do you accept?" Without even a glimpse of hesitation...She said yes.

I stared at her and shook my head as i figured that, that was going to be her response. She looked around to see everyone's expression and saw nothing but contempt and anger from almost everyone in the room. They looked to me, and all they saw was my blank face. See, after we escaped Tartarus, as the Giant war raged on, I noticed that Annabeth and I were drifting farther and farther apart and that their were times that she often leave alone and come back with a smile and a slight limp. From then on, I knew the relationship was over. She broke my trust as she went off else where, with who though, I don't know. Zeus looked upon her after gazing upon the rest of the Olympians. " Annabeth Chase, we bestow upon you godhood." The gods blasted her with power. When they finished, she was glowing. The 3 Fates arrived in the throne room. "All hail Annabeth Chase. Goddess of Books, Text, and Betrayal." they said together before they left the throne room. Everyone gasped at the revelation of her being the goddess of betrayal. I walked forward and looked up to Zeus. " For my reward, I want all the gods recognized. Hades and Hestia as the first children of Kronos should at least have a throne here, and i wish to be left alone. No more wars, no more fighting." i told him before walking out the throne room, not knowing that this would be the last time i see them. Ever.

Later that night, as i was in my mom's apartment, i laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. " What am I going to do now?" I asked myself not knowing the answer. Unexpectedly the 3 fates appeared before me. "What do you 3 want? You've already put me through hell." I told them while still staring at the ceiling. They said together," This universe is coming to an end." I jumped up and stared at them. "What do you mean this universe is coming to an end? It can't end." I basically yelled at them. The one in the middle looked to me and said," Everything that has a beginning, has an end Perseus Jackson. We wish to send you to a new universe. A new start, a second chance at life." I just watched them blankly as i knew that with gods, everything has a catch. "What's the catch? You wouldn't do it for no reason." I told them. The one on the right looked to me and said," You would be the Creator. The start of the universe. We don't have much time, as the universe is being destroyed as we speak." As she said that i left part of me burn away. I felt power building within me, the power to create. "What do i do?" i asked them. All 3 smiled at me and said," Create." Then I was sucked into a blue and black portal, and that's when everything went dark.

 _ **Universe-1266 (Marvel/DC Universe)**_

As i woke up, I was just floating in space. I looked around and their was nothing. I thought about my old life and tried to remember how the universe was made. The big bang. God. As i thought about Earth, I noticed something. My power building up inside me. With a large shout I unleashed my power, and out of me shot Stars and Comets. I gazed upon the beauty of it all before deciding on making planets and life before i went insane. With a thought i randomly made planets and solar systems. As I made planets, I thought about life and other universes. I thought about speed. Maybe one day i'll create something for people to become speedsters. Like a Speed Zone? No, like a Speed Force. Yup, that sounds better. I should probably create life now before i truly go insane.

 **100 Earth years later**

I've finally made life on Earth, after all the time i spent creating life elsewhere I am on the Planet Earth. Maybe i'll populate Mars while i'm at it. First, I made a man. I gave him black hair, green eyes, and made him 5'11. I named him Adam. Then I started on a woman. i thought of all the women that I've ever known to base her from. I made her 5'6 with red hair and soul piercing green eyes. I called her Natasha. I looked at them with love as i did all my creation, because essentially they are my children. When i was finished, I unleashed them upon the world. I would fall into a deep sleep, cause after all even if i am The Creator, even God took a day off from his work.

 _ **Next chapter will have Percy awake in a compromising time.**_ _ **Review and tell me what you think of my new story. Sorry if anything is wrong, but this is my first story.**_


	2. Watching and Learning

_**I don't own PJO, the Marvel Universe nor the DC universe.**_

 _ **Percy Pov**_

I left earth to see the rest of the universe that i created. I watched as life thrived yet also as life died. I thought to myself that i always wanted peace, yet i won't mess with others free will. I might have a way to settle that. I can build a team, maybe a corps that protect life everywhere. As i pondered that thought, i came across one of the planets that i created. It was bursting with energy. Green energy. " Hmm, maybe i can build something that could harness this energy.

I have made many beings that had different abilities, like the Kryptonians under a yellow sun, humans with abilities, the Angels in Heaven, the Kree, the Skrulls, but most of all the three beings i made of absolute power, Phoenix, The Emotional Embodiment's, and The Celestial's. I made 7 beings and named them Guardians. I named them Appa ali apsa, Broome Bon Barris, Basilus, Dawlakispokpok, Dennap, Ganthet, and Herupa Hando Hu. "Where are we? Who are you?" Ganthet asked looking around at the planet bursting with energy. I spoke to them," You are on a new planet, and I am The Entity. I have created you to bring peace to the universe." I looked at all of them as they explored the new world they were on. Appa ali apsa came to me and stood at my right side. " How will we bring peace? Where would we begin?" He asked, noticeably nervous about their situation. I smiled down at him. " You are one of the smartest beings in this part of the universe. Build and create something, if it doesn't work, try and try again til you succeed. As I readied myself to leave, I heard them discussing how they would go about it. One word kept popping up though. Manhunter.

 _ **6 B.C. on Earth**_

I watched in Heaven as people slaughtered without care, the sick going unnoticed, thieves going unlawfully. Even if I gave the universe free will, doesn't mean i wont step in when i see fit. I thought about how to go about it, when it came to me. I should send a vessel of myself down to earth to show them the true way of life. To love one another, and help the ones in need. It would be stupid of me to think that all of them will listen, Especially with Lucifer whispering sweet nothings in the ears of the mortals. It doesn't help that the Roman pantheon were stirring up trouble. And i thought the Greeks were trouble. I didn't have this many problems in my past life. I told Gabriel to find the purest woman that he could. A loving woman who would care for the child me.

When he found a woman, i was stumped. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and she looked like my old mom. A tear fell down my face as i gazed upon the doppelganger of my mother. I shook myself away from that thought. If i was to send my vessel down he'd have a few abilities. Healing for one, maybe i'll decide more later. Eventually i sent Gabriel to inform Mary of what would happen. It went without a hitch. I called for my top angel to keep an eye out on the world " Michael? I want you to watch for Jesus, and everyone else on the planet. I shall return but I don't think it'll be for the foreseeable future." He watched the world through the viewing pool that i had to view the problems on Earth. "Father, where will you go? What will you do? He asked. He was a fine warrior but i wanted to see how much of a leader he'd be. " I shall watch as my creation thrives. As my so sets a new path for Earth, and ushers them into a new age." I told him as I walked to the gates of heaven. " I really should get a gatekeeper." I thought to myself. As I looked around once more, i thought of my next planet.

 ** _1937 on Krypton_**

I sat along side Dru-Zod and Jor-el as we talked. I had established my place among the Kryptonians as a inventor of sorts with the name of Per-Jack. We sat in Jor-el's lab as we discussed the planet. "Zod, you know it as much as i do, this planet is being destroyed." Jor-el told us as he worked on a space pod. " What would you have us do? We can't evacuate an entire planet." I said to both men. Zod just turned to me and with a sneer he said," We use the Kryptonian outposts that we have, but only the purest blood-lines." Jor-el was stunned." And who would decide which blood-lines are pure? You? The Council?" Jor-el basically yelled. Zod turned and started to walk out. Before he got to the door, he looked at us. " I shall do what I must to ensure that Krypton lives.

I turned to Jor-el and said," So when will you send your son to Earth?" He jumped in surprise. " How did you know about that? Only Laura and I know about it. Nobody even knows that we have a child other than Zor-el." He questioned me. I smiled at him as I pointed to the space pod. " That pod isn't nearly big enough for you or Laura, but i will say this. Give me a empty crystal with your and Laura's DNA and i can make it to where you can live with Kal-el when he does get to Earth." I told him as I fixed and completed the crystal of Air. " It'd be our honor. Thank you Per-Jack. Your work has actually helped me with completing the pod for my son. Though I hear that Zor-el has one of his own too." he mentioned has he finished a stasis field on the pod. That doesn't bod well.

 _ **Future chapters on The Creator...**_

"I don't think that you belong in my tower" Tony said aiming his hand at me.

" You aren't mortal, are you" He asked me.

" **I'm Batman"**

 ** _Review and tell me what you think. Till next time._**


	3. Asgard and a Surprise

_**I don't own Pjo, MCU, or the DCEU. Thanks for all the reviews, if it seems like the plot is moving to fast it's because it is in a way. I have a plan to make it work out.**_

 _ **Percy pov**_

As I watched Krypton be destroyed, I contemplated where I would go from here. The universe is well off without me. I could always create more, but what's the point? I flew to Oa to see the Guardians. I hear they are the current protectors of the universe. As i went to move in that direction, I saw a rainbow of color. I was curious as to where it came from. I followed the source of the beam to a golden city with a rainbow bridge connected to it. As I landed at the edge of the bridge, I heard someone shout,"Stop!" I turned and saw a large hulking figure march toward me. He stood in my face and stared at me as if I were nothing to him. " I am Thor of Asgard. God of Thunder. Why are you here?" the man i now know as Thor basically shouted at me. I took a step back away from him so that I could actually get a clear view of him. "I came cause I saw a rainbowish colored beam shooting across the sky." I told him looking around. He grabbed my arm and tried to drag me. "We shall see what the All-father has to say about that."

Why he attempted to drag me, I just decided to go along with it. "What should happen since I'm here? It's not like I actually meant to break any rules or anything." I said as we walked down the path to the castle. Thor just kept walking while thinking he was dragging me along the path. " Fine, whatever. I didn't want to talk to you anyway." I told him has I looked around. It looked like we were walking by the training grounds cause it was a lot of people sparring. I guess they were this planet's army? Eh, I'll find out soon. As we walked in what i guess was the throne room, I saw a man and a woman sitting at the other end of the room. Then a bunch of guards ran towards us and pointed spears at me. " Thor, who have you brought before us?" the man said. "I found the man that Heimdall told us about. He was near the Bi-frost." Thor told him. Then I actually thought about it and remembered something. Back in my old world, Annabeth had a cousin named Magnus. He was of the Norse pantheon, as was Thor. This must be Odin. "Lord Odin, I am Percy Jackson." I spoke as he stared down at me. After a minute or two, Odin spoke. "Which realm do you hail from and why did you come here?" He asked. I turned towards Thor and walked towards him as the guards surrounding me started inching closer and closer.

"I come from the planet Earth and i have no malicious reason for being here. If need be you can test me." I spoke loud and clearly. Odin stared down at me along with Frigga who smiled at Thor and I. "Your timing is very suspicious as we are to crown my son Thor as king of Asgard. Know this though Midgardian, any transgressions will see you on trial or put to death depending on the situation." Odin spoke. I nodded my head towards him. He nodded his head towards the soldiers and proceeded to step away from me. I looked around and asked," So, where will I be staying for now? I do wish to learn more about this place." Next thing I knew a man who wore black and gold came in. He looked out of place, yet someone who would most likely be able to take down most of the people here in one way or another. "Loki, brother. We found this puny man from Midgard." He told the man I now know as Loki. Loki looked me up and down then turned back to Odin. Father are you sure it is wise to keep an unknown man who isn't a Asgardian here?" Loki spoke looking back at me with a hint of disgust that was disguise. " I do believe that he already issued that I could stay, as long as I followed the rules of the kingdom. Don't speak of me as if I wasn't here." I said to him calmly as I knew if I spoke in anger it would give him exactly what he wanted. " You shall stay near the library. Their is space available there for you. Now leave us as I speak with my son Thor." Odin said to me before also addressing Loki.

As I walked to the room I was provided, I stopped and went to the training grounds. When I got there, I watched the guards who weren't on duty training along a woman who strangely resembled Thalia. I watched as she hacked and slashed at the other people. She looked around and saw me. She walked towards me. I spoke first,"I am Percy Jackson. Who might you be?" I asked. She banged her sword against her shield. I am Lady Sif, Shield-Maiden of Asgard. Brother to Heimdall the All seeing and hearing. Do you battle, Percy son of Jack?" She asked after her long introduction. I thought about my old life and was about to answer when I saw it. A woman with blond hair and stormy grey eyes. She fought just like I remembered. Sif turned to see who I was looking at. "You look as if you know her mortal." She said, looking curious as to why I looked upon her as I did. "She reminds me of someone I used to know. The woman was a friend til close to the end. Who is she?" I asked. She turned to me and said,"She is Annabeth. Goddess of Knowledge, Betrayal, Wisdom, and Text." I was stunned. Did she cross over like I did? What is going on?


	4. Her point of view

_**So now we have the return of Annabeth. We might have a few more make appearances. You'll just have to wait and see. I do not own PJO, Marvel, or the DCU.**_

 _ **Annabeth pov (After the Giant War)**_

As I sat in the throne room watching everyone get their rewards for fighting in the Giant War, I sat and thought to myself about how horrible a person i've been to Percy. After all he has done for me, all I've done was cheat on him with Apollo when we were supposed to be fighting. My dumb pride and I didn't want to die a virgin and Percy the honorable man he is wanted to wait until marriage. It wasn't supposed to continue. As I continued my train of thought, I heard my mom in my mind say," Tell them you accept. Do this for your dream." I looked up and said," I accept, Lord Zeus." I looked around and saw expressions of disbelief. I was curious as to what was going on as Zeus looked around. He turned to my mother and then me. "Annabeth Chase, we bestow upon you Godhood."He spoke. Wait what?

Next thing I knew, I was being blasted with energy and I saw the 3 fates. They spoke as one," All hail Annabeth Chase. Goddess of Books, Text, and Betrayal." In my mind I heard them tell me that they had much bigger plans for me. Afterwards they disappeared. As I sat their in shock, I didn't even notice what Percy asked for. Probably something for other people like his last wish. Just like the honorable seaweed brain I knew and loved. As the reward ceremony died down, a party was started all over Olympus. I just walked around until I bumped into someone. " Care to watch where you're going?" I basically yelled out. The person turned around and I saw it was Apollo. "Ugh, why now?" I basically said to myself. "Hey Annababe, want to go back to my palace? Now that you're a goddess, I can show you a few of the perks."Apollo said so self assured that I'd go with him.

I looked him dead in his eyes, not knowing my mother was behind me the entire time. "Apollo, I don't want to go anywhere with you. Because of my pride and weakness, I let you take the one thing I promised to the person I love. I cheated on the man who went through Tartarus for me so that I didn't have to go alone. A man who is more of a man you will ever be. Please do not talk to me unless you have to Apollo. Whatever we had, is over." I said to him watching his smile turn into a frown. He started to glare at me. "You say this now, but always remember. I didn't make you cheat on Percy. I wasn't the one who forced you to beg for me to take you again and again. You did it to yourself." He told me as he walked away. I shook my head. I already knew that. I turned around and saw my mother. I sighed and said," How much of that did you hear?" She shook her head at me with disappointment. "Enough to know that my daughter isn't the girl nor the woman I thought you were." She spat at me. That's when I heard the Fates again. " We have much bigger plans for you. He will need you in the war to come against the Titan." I stood straight up. More Titans? What did they mean? Next thing I knew I saw multiple black and blue portals appearing before everything went black.

 _ **Universe-1266 (Earth 1942)**_

I shook my head and stood up to see where I was. It looked like a war zone. I thought about it and it looked like I was displaced in time during one of the world wars. Which one, I don't know. I started walking when all of a sudden, a portal opened up and a person shot out at me. The person knocked me down and landed on me. "Get off of me!" I shouted out. The person grumbled,"If I had a choice, I wouldn't have landed on you." But he got up anyway. As I dusted myself off I took a good look at him. Long black hair, pale skin, and a sword at his side that looked really familiar. He looked up and gasped, and so did I when it clicked. "Nico!" "Annabeth?" We both nearly shouted at each other.

He looked around, asking a silent question. " I don't know where we are, but I at least know we are in the past." I told him. He stopped and gasped. "Annabeth, we seriously need to leave. Right now." He told me. I was about to ask why before we were surrounded by men with energy guns. Nico was about to pull his sword out but I spoke to him in his mind. "Do nothing for now. They may have information that we need. Try to use the mist to hide your sword or at least put it in a shadow." He did as I asked and stood down. As the men walked toward us, he hid his sword in a shadow. The men took us to a base of sorts. It looked like a German base. Which would most likely put us in World War 2. Great. Just great.

Once we were in the building, we were next to a man in what looked like a flag suit made for battle. He wore a blue suit with a white star on the chest with wing tips where the ears go. He looked at us in confusion before we saw the shadow of another man start walking toward us. "Arrogance may not be a uniquely american trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone Captain America." He man said. As he got closer, Nico stood rigid. The man, where he should have been flash and bone...was just a red skull. " But their are limits to what even you can do. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?" The man continued. 'Captain America just stared at him. " He told me you were insane." He said just staring blankly at him as if they had met before.

The red skull guy gave him a minor glare. " He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine, but he gave you everything. So, what makes you so special?" He asked him. I looked to Nico and nodded my head. We wouldn't get a better opening than that. Nico summoned his sword, while I slowly made a knife appear. Captain America chuckled a bit and said,"Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Red Skull growled a bit before hitting Captain America. Once on his knees he just looked up at Red Skull and told him," I can do this all day." Red skull looked down at him with disgust. " Of course you can, of course you can. But unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule." He told him as he pulled out a gun.

Next thing we know, we see people swinging towards the room we were in. Red skull also saw them, and we took advantage of him being distracted. I shouted, "Now!" and Nico stabbed the guard holding him, while I punched the guy behind me. As Red skull went to shoot Captain America, he pulled a guard in front of him so that he'd take the hit. The other men busted in through the window, and Red skull turned and ran as the men started shooting the rest of the guards. One of the men ran to Captain America, "Rogers, you might need this." and tossed him a shield. He said thanks and ran behind Red skull. " Nico, we should help him. They are Americans, and they might need our help." I told him starting to follow behind the captain. He just looked at me and ran ahead to catch up. I guess we aren't on speaking terms.

I heard one of the men shout, " Assault team, move out." I guess they had other troops outside cause the building started shaking like it was being blasted at. The guards started to overwhelm the men on our side but just before they did, skeletons rose out the ground and started attacking them. I looked at Nico and he just smirked. We kept going trying to keep up with Captain America, I picked up one of their guns and started shooting the guards as we passed them. Along with them being energy guns, they also vaporize whoever they hit. As we caught up to him, we saw him throw his shield to keep a door open. We ran and stood beside him. He turned and looked at us. " Who are you too? I don't remember you anywhere." He asked. " I'm Annabeth, that's Nico, and we need to catch that guy before he gets away." I told him. As I said that, a man with flamethrowers on his arm came out. Captain America got behind a doorway wall as I summoned a shield. "Nico, get behind him." I told him as my shield started to melt.

Nico shadow travelled behind him and stabbed him through his chest. The man fell down and Nico turned to me. "After this Annabeth, don't search for me. I want nothing to do with you." He said to me as he turned around and walked towards the door we needed to go through. The military finally caught up with us and a woman walked up to Captain America. He smiled at her and told her she was late. She looked at him with the same eyes I used to look at Percy with. Love. She turned towards the door Nico walked out of and said," What about-" and Captain America looked stunned like he forgot and ran out with me following him.

We ran into a hanger of sorts when we saw Red skull get on a giant ship. The military guys shot the rest of his crew before they could make it on their. He turned to the woman he was with a moment ago. She kissed him and said,"Go get him." We ran out into the two sides colliding with each other in battle. As we ran, it just reminded me of the Titan war. Demigods fighting demigods because of one madman's pursuit of world domination. We ran, but the ship was moving faster and faster before we knew that we couldn't catch up to it. Nico appeared running next to us. " Captain America, Annabeth, grab my hand and hold on." he shouted. I immediately grabbed his hand knowing he meant shadow travel. Captain America did it reluctantly.

As we made it on the ship, we went to an unpopulated area. I turned to Captain America. "So, what's our plan?" I asked him. He looked at Nico and I. "Well, we need to set this bird before it reaches the United States. Someone also needs to make sure to keep Red Skull busy. Also, just call me Steve." He told us. I nodded to Nico. "Nico and I will handle Red Skull. You try to set this thing." I said. We walked into another room and saw missiles with names on them. Chicago, Boston, and one for New york. " We really need to stop this bird now." Steve said. A few guards came into the room we were in, they kept going but we needed to stop them anyway so that we don't run into them later. Steve kicked one of the ledge he was on, while Nico made one sink into the shadows and fall out the plane. Me on the other hand jumped towards mine and flipped him over before stabbing him in the chest.

We snuck into the control room. I turned and looked around the room. It was awfully quiet. Nico summoned a cloak with a hood and put it on. He suddenly turned around and sent a direct beam of shadows towards the entrance. Steve and I turned around and saw Red Skull. " You don't give up do you?" He asked. We all looked at each other and said together, "Not today." and with that, Nico and I charged him. Nico appeared behind him and tried to hit him with a shadow powered punch, but red skull turned and kicked him in the chest. He went to punch me, but I slid under it and kicked his legs. He fell and Nico tried to hit him again before he jumped back. I tackled him over a machine bumping Steve which made the ship lurch forward, meaning we are going down fast. Nico and I hit the ceiling with Red Skull coming at me.

He flew towards me. I tried to roll away but he was too fast. Once he was close enough, he knee'd me in the stomach before punching me again and again in the face. Nico crawled over and put him in a head lock to get him off me so that I could breathe. Steve was eventually able to get the ship leveled out, so now the three of us are hitting the ground with Nico landing on Red Skull. He elbowed Nico off of him before he stood up. "You could've had the power of the gods, Rogers. But you wear that flag on your chest, and think you fight a battle of nations. I have seen the future and you know what? Their are no flags." He told us with delusions of grandeur. Nico shouted out, " Not my future." before running towards Red Skull. Nico tackled him and they both hit the machine.

The machine sent a blast of energy into the air. Red Skull punched Nico off of him as he looked at the machine. He picked up a glowing blue cube. " What have you done?" I saw the cube start to power up. "Steve, whatever happens. Finish your mission, and live your life." I shouted to Steve as I can see he wanted to come help. He smiled sadly at me and nodded. Nico and I grabbed Red Skull as the cube showed us the stars. Piece by piece the three of us dissolved into what I now know is a portal. Red Skull screamed in rage as he was the first to go. "Nico?" I looked at him. He glanced at me. " I'm sorry for everything." I told him. The last thing I saw on him was a small smile before everything went black for the second time that day.

When I awoke, this time I was surrounded. "I am Sif, Shield maiden of Asgard. Who are you Trespasser? And how did you appear here?" She asked while I was surrounded. I stood proudly, yet not offensive. " I am Annabeth Chase. Goddess of Wisdom, Betrayal, Knowledge, and Text." I told her. She stared me down. I stared back not standing down in the slightest. " We shall see what The All-Father has to say." She spoke, turning her back on me. Wait, if she is Sif, and I'm going to see the All-Father...am I on Asgard?

 _ **Wow my longest chapter yet. Review and tell me what you think. To everyone who has reviewed, thanks for letting me know what you think.**_

 _ **Nico pov**_

I woke up in a place where I felt only the dead, yet one other person. "My, My, My, what have we here." I heard. I turned around and saw a woman in all black walking towards me. "I am Hela. Goddess of Death." She said, smiling at me. Well great.


	5. My Time on Asgard

_**Sorry about the wait. Happy Thanksgiving to all and to all a great Black Friday with full bellies from the meal the day before. I do not own the MCU, DCU, or Heroes of Olympus.**_

 ** _Percy Pov_**

I sat there, stunned as I saw the woman who broke my heart. Then again, it has been over a million years. Sif looked to me with concern all over her face. "Is everything alright?" She asked me as I watched Annabeth train. I turned to walk away, but Sif grabbed my arm. "You look as if she has betrayed you in matters not of the battlefield." she let go of my arm and pulled me along with her towards a separate training ground.

She tossed me a sword. "Let's speak of your problems while we train. It usually helps Thor." Sif told me as she readied herself. I looked at the sword but sensed something amiss. As I went to ask, I saw a sword headed right for me. I ducked right as Sif slashed towards me. I just looked at her as she smirked at me. "Well are you ready, Son of Jack?" She asked while smirking. She then came at me again, but this time I was ready. I dodged left and swung my sword upwards toward her midsection. She blocked it, my sword sliding down hers before she ducked back and lunged toward me. I rolled to the right, and speared forward. She slapped my blade aside, but my body kept going. My shoulder connected with her chest and knocked her back taking the breath out of her.

She stood there, panting, looking at me. "So, what was your problem? The way you looked at the goddess was...disconcerting." She said as she readied her sword once again. I looked at her, then looked around. I sighed and charged her. As I slashed down, wanting to get serious now that I knew she could take it. "I once knew her. We were together." I told her, as she thrusted her sword towards me. I knocked it to the side, and spun to the left as she recovered quickly and swung upwards where I just was. "She was your mate, is what you are saying?" She said, jumping then stabbing down towards me. I rolled to the side and landed into a crouch. "She was my everything, but she betrayed that. It's been enough time for me to get over it, but seeing her still makes it sting just a bit." I said as I lunged back at Sif, my sword in my right hand. She lunged at me, our swords met in the middle and it was a battle of wills. "It seems to me that you might still have feelings for her, but that doesn't seem to be the case." She spoke trying to overpower me. I thought to myself, I am over her. In fact, whether or not she was here doesn't matter to me.

I slid to the right, and hit her with the flat of my blade on her back before spinning and aiming my sword at her neck. "Seems like I win this spar." I told her. To be honest, I felt better. "Thank you for that, Sif. It really did help." I offered her my sword. She smiled at me, "Anytime you need a spar, I'll be here." I walked towards the throne room and saw them preparing something. I asked a guard and he told me it was Thor's coronation. I wondered if Thor was even ready to be king. As I looked around, I noticed something off about Loki. I have to keep an eye on him.

 _ **Time skip to Thor's coronation.**_

I stood next to Sif with Annabeth in between Loki and Lady Frigga, ready for anything. Thor swaggers down the path with a smirk on his face. I saw Sif just watch her friend amused. "Oh, please." She said with a smile. I just stood there as Annabeth finally realized I was here. Loki made himself as small as possible. Now wasn't the time for petty squabbles, I need to watch Loki. Odin slammed his staff on the ground and looked around. I sensed what seemed to be Frost Giants enter Asgard. I nudged Sif to get her attention, but she just shrugged me off. I tried to get the attention of the Warriors Three, yet all they could do is just bask in the honor of Thor being crowned King. Yet, it wasn't to be, cause half way through his speech, he stopped. He turned towards a different direction and mutters, "Frost Giants." Odin, Thor, Loki and Annabeth ran down the hall.

I made myself invisible and followed after I made sure to silence myself. They went to what was a treasury. As we all entered the room, a giant machine, I think, backed into a space from which I guess it came from. Thor spoke first as they looked at the death of the frost giants. "The Jotuns must pay for this." He said looking around. Odin and Annabeth walked towards a casket. As Odin looked at the casket he responded to Thor's statement. "They have paid. With their lives." He told him. Annabeth looked around as if something was off. "The destroyer did it's job, the casket is safe. All is well." Odin told Thor as he turned towards him. Thor stood their aghast as if Odin was senile. "All is well?" Thor spoke in barely concealed rage. "They broke into the weapons vault. If the Frost Giants have stolen even one of these relics-" "But they didn't" Odin interrupted Thor. He seems to think only as a warrior and not as a man of the people.

As Odin and Thor went back and forward, I noticed Annabeth real close with Loki. Loki, who still looked suspicious to me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Odin shout. "But you are not king...not yet." He ended the sentence with a look that said don't push it. I teleported to close to where Sif was, and saw her with the Warriors Three. I teleported to a few feet in front of the doorway and made myself appear. "Sif, what happened?" I asked her as if I didn't know. Thor stormed in the other side of the room and threw the table. The table that had food on it. What a waste. Loki and Annabeth came in and walked to Thor, whispering in his ear. The parts I could hear was Loki agreeing with Thor about the Frost Giants. Sif and I walked towards them with the Three behind us. The three of them looked up as we walked in. I could see Annabeth watch me the closest. " if they could get into Asgard once, whose to say they couldn't do it again?" Loki said to Thor ignoring us as we stood their.

Annabeth walked toward me, while looking to see if I was a threat. "Who are you?" She spat at me. I just looked at her, then turned to Sif who was watching our encounter along with Thor and Loki. "I'm pretty sure you know, and considering I went through Tartarus for you, I'm damn sure you remember the only person who tried to help you." I told her with a glare. Sif watched us in wonder. "I shall assist Thor and Loki, Percy. Call me if you need me." Sif told me as she walked away. I turned and watched Thor and his crew walk out. I'm pretty sure that whatever he has planned is a stupid idea. "How are you here? Why are you here? Did anyone else come with you?" Annabeth asked like a rapid fire. I studied her. At first I thought she looked the same but she doesn't have the same glow that a greco-roman god would. "Annabeth, honestly I don't have to answer your questions. I shall continue to do as I please and you can back off." I told her as I turned to walk away. Next thing I see is an angry Odin stomping towards me and Annabeth smirking. If I wasn't so blinded, I might have noticed that Annabeth's eyes were blue and not the stormy grey they were supposed to be.


	6. Sneak Peak

_**Happy Thanksgiving to you all. Hope you all had a great day. I don't own any of the Arrowverse, MCU, DCEU, or The Heroes of Olympus. This sneak peak of the next chapter takes place after season 4 of Flash and during the last episode of season 9 of Smallville.**_

 _ **Barry pov**_

 **My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I am an ordinary Forensic Scientist. But with the help of Vibe, XS, and Killer Frost, I fight crime and find meta's like me. When my daughter came from the future to help, she changed the present and now it's more dangerous than ever. I am the only one fast enough to stop it. I am, The Flash.**

As I raced my daughter, Nora, around Central City, Cisco and Caitlin were hacking into Devoe's satellite so that we'd have our eyes in the sky again. "This is so much fun, Dad." I heard Nora say as she raced past me headed towards star labs. After I left the speedforce, and everything Devoe has put us through, I gained even more speed. With Wally going back to the legends, I'm glad that Nora is here to help out. Especially now that Killer Frost is back.

We ran into Star labs and found Caitlin and Cisco in the Speed Room. "Barry, we got the satellite's under our control. We now have our eyes back." Cisco said proudly. I was about to congratulate him when the alarm went off. Nora looked around,"What's going on?" She asked confused. We all ran to the computer to see what was happening. What picked up was a large power surge in Metropolis. "Cisco, Caitlin. Suit up. I have a feeling this isn't an ordinary surge." I told them putting on my suit. Nora ran to my side and stood next to me bouncing up and down. "This is so shway." she was saying so excited. Cisco opened a breach to where we needed to be. "Alright people, let's go." He basically commanded. I was first to runthrough the breach expecting anything. But what I saw, I never expected.

As we stepped out the portal, we saw people surrounded by a yellow light being taken into a portal in the sky. "What the hell?" I muttered. I stopped Frost and XS from going down to the rest of the people. I wanted to see how this would play out. Mainly to see if I needed to gather the Legends, Team Arrow and Supergirl. It stayed the same until two people remained. One that actually looked familiar, and another man. He pulled out what looked to be a large blue knife. The familiar guy looked at him. "Blue kryptonite." He whispered but we all heard him. Frost looked at me. "Kryptonite? Like Supergirl's one weakness? How do we have any on this Earth?" She asked me. As far as I knew, we didn't have any Kryptonians...unless. Flashpoint. I will never stop being reminded of that, will I? The man holding the knife looked at the other one. "I told you Kal-el, I'm not going anywhere."He told him. As the newly named Kal-el sped towards the other man to attack, it hit me. Kara had a cousin on her Earth who went by Superman. But his name, was Kal-el. Here I guess he is younger and hasn't became the great hero he was there.

They fought and I told the others to standby. We couldn't afford to join this fight, not yet. "You love these humans so much. Let's see if you can fight like them against Major Zod." The man stated. We watched ready to intervene and stop Zod at any moment. Zod kicked Kal-el through a window and lunged at him ready to stab him through the heart. Just as XS and I were about to run down there, a portal that kinda looked like Cisco's opened and out stepped a man with a tool-belt around his waist. He looked around and saw Zod about to stab Kal-el before he blasted him with fire.


	7. Doing what I have to

_**Here is the chapter I gave you a sneak peak of. I hope you enjoy. I don't own any of the Arrowverse, MCU, DCEU, or The Heroes of Olympus. This chapter takes place after season 4 of Flash and during the last episode of season 9 of Smallville.**_

 _ **Barry pov**_

 **My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I am an ordinary Forensic Scientist. But with the help of Vibe, XS, and Killer Frost, I fight crime and find meta's like me. When my daughter came from the future to help, she changed the present and now it's more dangerous than ever. I am the only one fast enough to stop it. I am, The Flash.**

As I raced my daughter, Nora, around Central City, Cisco and Caitlin were hacking into Devoe's satellite so that we'd have our eyes in the sky again. "This is so much fun, Dad." I heard Nora say as she raced past me headed towards star labs. After I left the speedforce, and everything Devoe has put us through, I gained even more speed. With Wally going back to the legends, I'm glad that Nora is here to help out. Especially now that Killer Frost is back.

We ran into Star labs and found Caitlin and Cisco in the Speed Room. "Barry, we got the satellite's under our control. We now have our eyes back." Cisco said proudly. I was about to congratulate him when the alarm went off. Nora looked around,"What's going on?" She asked confused. We all ran to the computer to see what was happening. What picked up was a large power surge in Metropolis. "Cisco, Caitlin. Suit up. I have a feeling this isn't an ordinary surge." I told them putting on my suit. Nora ran to my side and stood next to me bouncing up and down. "This is so shway." she was saying so excited. Cisco opened a breach to where we needed to be. "Alright people, let's go." He basically commanded. I was first to runthrough the breach expecting anything. But what I saw, I never expected.

As we stepped out the portal, we saw people surrounded by a yellow light being taken into a portal in the sky. "What the hell?" I muttered. I stopped Frost and XS from going down to the rest of the people. I wanted to see how this would play out. Mainly to see if I needed to gather the Legends, Team Arrow and Supergirl. It stayed the same until two people remained. One that actually looked familiar, and another man. He pulled out what looked to be a large blue knife. The familiar guy looked at him. "Blue kryptonite." He whispered but we all heard him. Frost looked at me. "Kryptonite? Like Supergirl's one weakness? How do we have any on this Earth?" She asked me. As far as I knew, we didn't have any Kryptonians...unless. Flashpoint. I will never stop being reminded of that, will I? The man holding the knife looked at the other one. "I told you Kal-el, I'm not going anywhere."He told him. As the newly named Kal-el sped towards the other man to attack, it hit me. Kara had a cousin on her Earth who went by Superman. But his name, was Kal-el. Here I guess he is younger and hasn't became the great hero he was there.

They fought and I told the others to standby. We couldn't afford to join this fight, not yet. "You love these humans so much. Let's see if you can fight like them against Major Zod." The man stated. We watched ready to intervene and stop Zod at any moment. Zod kicked Kal-el through a window and lunged at him ready to stab him through the heart. Just as XS and I were about to run down there, a portal that kinda looked like Cisco's opened and out stepped a man with a tool-belt around his waist. He looked around and saw Zod about to stab Kal-el before he blasted him with fire.

Xs and I ran down to help. Now it was time to get involved. The man turned to me and lifted his hands up. "Please tell me I hit the right guy." He asked. I looked at Zod who was slowly getting up. "Yea, but we need to take this guy down." I responded. "My name is Leo. Nice to meet you." He told me. I stared at him hoping he wasn't a villain in disguise. " I'm Flash, she's XS." I informed him. Kal-el walked over to us. He looked at me. "You look familiar. As if I've met you before. Anyway, I have a plan. Get the blue kryptonite away from him but close enough to me that I don't leave." Kal-el told us as Zod raised into the air. I heard Cisco shout out," Let's kick his ass." Frost sent an Ice beam at him while Leo blasted him with fire. XS and I made mini tornado's under him so that he couldn't go anywhere. It was working until he blasted Vibe with Heat vision and blew XS and I into the wall where I lost consciousness.

 _ **Clark Kent pov**_

I watched all this go down. The two speedsters making tornado's under Zod, a man and woman blasting him with fire and ice. Where did they come from? I jumped up to punch him through the building, but he grabbed me and threw me into a guy wearing goggles. "Sorry man." I told him as I sped back to Zod. He grabbed me by my neck and threw me onto the ground. I kicked his leg out from under him and punched him as he fell. Zod rolled over to where the Kryptonite knife fell. He grabbed it and jumped towards me, trying to stab me in the heart. I caught his hands and it became a battle of wills. I looked around as I tried to find everyone who helped me. I saw the two speedsters knocked out, the woman with white hair slowly trying to get up and the guy I landed on slowly trying to get behind a pillar. I couldn't find the guy who could wield fire.

Zod smirked at me as the knife was getting closer and closer. "Unlike you, I will rule from a throne and not from the shadows. Everyone, including the girl you love, will kneel before Zod." He told me as he pushed the knife closer. I turned and saw the fire wielder making a giant fireball. I looked back at Zod and told him," You already destroyed my first home. I won't let you take this one." and with that I saw the fire guy blast Zod far enough away for the knife not to work. But before he left me, he was able to push the knife into my rib-cage. The guy with goggles and the fire guy ran to me with shock on their faces. I watched Zod stand up, burnt but with a smile...before he noticed he was surrounded by a yellow glow. I fell off the edge of the building while watching Zod be teleported to the New Krypton. The two guys tried to catch me but I was falling too fast. I hit the ground and said to myself, "At least the threat is gone." and closed my eyes as a blue portal opened near me.

As I opened my eyes, I noticed I was on something soft which was weird cause I'm sure I landed on the road. I stood up and looked around and saw a blue sky with clouds zooming by and a field full of tall grass. I looked into the grassy field and see a path. I run into the path to see where it leads. I come to a small clearing to see a post that was missing a scarecrow. Crows on it, cawing around looking straight at me. Then I hear the sound of thunder, and the crows start cawing louder and louder before they fly away and a beam strikes behind me. I turn to see it is a grave with the last name Kent with the first name covered with grass. I walked over to inspect it, but I heard someone call my name. My Kryptonian name. I turned and looked to the sky, which is where the voice came from. It was my father, Jor-el. I looked into the sky once more. "Jor-el. Am I dead?" I asked looking around. I heard his voice again. "You are in the void as you are between life and death. Which is why I am still able to reach you."

I stood their, shocked and started walking to the grave I saw before. "This is my fathers grave." I said out loud. "Why show me this?" I asked Jor-el. I moved the grass to see that instead of Johnathon Kent, it said Clark Kent. "After you die, this stone will be all that is left of you in this world." I heard Jor-el tell me. I looked into the sky. "I died to save the world. Everyday their are more and more heroes rising." I told him. " Evil never rests. By sacrificing yourself, you have left your world open to new threats." Jor-el responded. "I left a team of heroes behind to stop them." I said thinking of the Green Arrow and his team along with Chloe and her team. "Only you were meant to be Earth's greatest hero." Jor-el told me. I was stunned at that fact, but Jor-el continued. "Now they shall face a great threat without you." I looked down as I didn't want to do that. Then I looked up in determination. "Then send me back, I know my fate. It's to step into the light. To become a symbol of hope for them-"" I told you to rule with strength, but you chose the martyrs path. What makes you think you deserve a second chance?" Jor-el questioned me. "I can do it." I said quietly. "I can be their hero!" I said louder as I smashed the tombstone watching cracks appear on it, hearing the sound of thunder.

I stepped back, ready for anything but nothing happened. " Jor-el?" I called out, looking around. "Let me fight this evil like I always have." I said. After nothing happened, I shouted out," SEND ME BACK!" But still nothing. Then I heard rustling. I saw a man in a full black suit start walking to me. He kept walking until he was in the clearing, just like me. "Man, you look just like your father did on Kypton." He told me. I stared at him. "Who are you?" I asked him, ready for a fight. "I am surprised your father didn't tell you about the man who helped send you here. The man who has foreseen your future. I am Percy Jackson. The Creator." The now named Percy told me. "Why are you here? Why am I still here?" I asked gaining more and more questions. I turned and looked at the tombstone, not ready to die if my world is still in danger. Percy walked to me, then snapped his fingers and the tombstone disappear. "I am creating a team to deal with the problems that Earth and the rest of the Universe. I'm not going to blather on about your destiny, Clark, but I will say that with the coming threats the world will need you and all the other heroes to face it. Oh, and by the way. When I send you back, tell the fire user who's name is Leo by the way that Percy will return soon." Percy told me. As I went to nod my head, he snapped his fingers and I was waking up with the knife a few feet away from me with my head in Lois's lap.

 _ **Percy pov (after chapter 3)**_

As I walked with Odin, I knew I was going to get the blame for this. We walked until we were at the Bifrost, anger still on his face. " I told you if anything happened, any transgressions against the throne would seek punishment." He told me. I just stared into space, admiring the beauty of it all knowing the only reason i'm here is so that he could banish me from Asgard. "Odin, please just do what you are going to do. No matter what I say, I won't convince you that you are wrong." I told him plainly. Heimdall just stood their, doing the same as I. Only difference is, he can only see the 'Nine Realms' whereas I see all Eternity. Odin glared at me. "You are hereby banished from the halls of Asgard, only being able to return if evidence shows you had nothing to do with this plot." Odin spoke all formally. I looked at him blankly then turned to Heimdall. As I knew this would happen, just as I know Thor will be following right behind me, I knew that I had to go to Metropolis. "Heimdall, just send me down to Metropolis, Kansas, United States of America on Earth?" I asked him knowing that if I showed any ability now, Odin would doubt any claim for me. He just nodded his head and gestured for me to go to the bifrost as he turned it on.

As I traveled through the rainbow colored teleporter, I thought about the people I needed to gather for the future threats. Actually, I need either a large team or two seperate teams. One for street level crime and the other for otherworldly crimes such as invasions. I can't stop them all seeing as how that would mess with freewill. I continued that thought as I landed in Metropolis. I looked around to figure out where I was, then I remembered I needed to find Jor-el's son, Kal-el. He would be one of the first people needed in this fight. I also might get the Bat guy that's stationed in Gotham. Eh, I'll think about it later. I arrived where I needed to be. Watching Kal-el meet the Kandorians who were the clones of Kryptonians.

As I watched, I felt something coming so I flew up and watched as a blue portal opened. I was surprised to see this happen cause from that portal, Flash, Killer Frost, Vibe, and XS came out of it. They weren't supposed to be here. Things are rapidly changing, but this might be for the better. If the hero's I need have already met and work together well, then it won't be hard once I need them. I watched them fight, I held back Vibe cause Kal-el needed for this to happen and he would only decrease the one thing that needs to happen. The fight continued, and just as Zod was about to attempt to stab Kal-el, who would've just rolled to the side, another portal opened and Leo stepped out and blasted him with fire. I wonder if that's why things are changing. First Annabeth, now Leo? Something is going on and I don't think I will like it.

The fight continued with only Leo and Kal-el able to fight and finished with Kal-el being stabbed and falling off the building. As he landed, I sensed Jor-el speaking to him and sent a bit of my consciousness into his mind. A blueish portal opened up again and Vibe, Leo, and Frost came out while Flash and XS ran down the building. I sensed Lois nearby and appeared behind her. "He need's you, Lois." I whispered into her mind. She had tears down her face as she watched him. "Go to him, take the knife out and tell him how you feel before you lose him." I spoke to her. I watched as she ran to him, pushing the other hero's out the way. Putting Kal-el's head in her lap. I watched as Killer Frost tried to tell her to keep the knife in, only for Lois to yank it out and throw it to the side.

My work here is done, I need to check on something that has been bothering me. The Olympians. I haven't heard anything about them baring the usual myth. I teleported to Greece to inspect it, and what do you know, it used to be here. I didn't sense it anywhere in New york though so it can't be above the Empire State Building. I reached my senses out and flew south. As I was flying I reached a barrier that tried to stop me. I looked at it, as it was almost just like the one we had at Camp Half-Blood. As I phased through it, I saw an island. A island full of women.


	8. Themyscira, A Lesson, and A trip

_**Love to see all the reviews that let me know what people think, and to answer the newer reviews this is a Marvel/DC/PJO crossover. Now on to Chapter 7**_

 ** _Percy Pov_**

I looked down upon the well sized island full of women, very surprised to be honest. This just got weird, and kind of hard. I sensed Olympus further in. I got curious as to how I was supposed to find it. Oh my me, I can just turn invisible and fly their or turn into a woman. Actually, I don't know about turning into a woman. That might feel weird. I turned invisible and flew to what looked like a throne room looking for a place to learn about where ever I am. As I looked upon this place, it had a very Greek structure. I scanned the minds of two of the women guarding the doors, and learned the name of this place is Themyscira. Their queen's name was Hippolyta, as in Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons. Great.

As I pondered the fact that I was now surrounded by over 100 immortal women who puts the Hunters of Artemis, I felt 3 beams of energy coming to this room. Actually, they kind of felt like a younger version of the Celestial's that I created in the beginning. I waited to see why they were coming. As the beams crashed down, I noticed they looked familiar. The first stood tall, blonde hair with grey eyes and greek armor ready for a fight. Dang, she looks just like Annabeth. Athena. The second had hunting gear on, auburn hair and sparkling silver eyes. She had a quiver on her back, I recognized her as Artemis. I remember going on the quest to save her like it was yesterday. And the last, my my my. She stood tall looking around with her orange eyes, black hair holding a fire poker. Hestia. Then I felt something appear behind me. I tried to fly upward but to no avail. I quickly changed my form to a woman as I lost my invisibility. I looked upon her and she wore the dress and crown of royalty. No doubt about it, this was the Queen of Olympus, Hera.

As I sat their in the middle of the throne room surrounded by four Greek gods, I noticed a few Amazon guards coming in. I saw Queen Hippolyta step forward. "What is going on here? No need to be rude, Queen Hera, but what is going on and how did that woman just appear from nowhere?" She asked stunned that I appeared. Athena stepped forward,"That is something we would like to know as well. We sensed something powerful pass through the barrier that we placed around Themyscira." I stood up, staring down Hera even as Athena spoke. I couldn't stand to look at her. She is just as prideful on this Earth as she was on mine. They sensed my power though, even if I wasn't hiding it, a pagan god shouldn't be able to sense me. Only the Phoenix, the Celestial's and The Emotional Embodiment's should be able to sense me.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _When their was no life, I made a being that could be reborn. Thus the rise of the Phoenix, a being made of life and fire. One that could inhabit a host in the future, to give it's ability or to be able to enjoy life. I released the Phoenix onto the Universe and watched it explore the worlds I have created so far. Then, I had a crazy idea. I'm going to bring a planet to life. It took awhile but I created a planet and gave it life. I stood back and let it decide for it's self what it wanted. That'll probably bite someone in the butt later on in life, but that's life for you. I watched him create a body of pure energy and thought,"You know what. It's almost like the energy I used to make Angels. I shall name his race, The Celestial's._

 _I watched him look for life, and had a thought. I should create more. I created being's based off my past world. One that Controlled the skies and one to control time to an extent. I named them Uranos and Chronos. I also created eleven beings of power that truly had no power. Architect, Caregiver, Challenger, Collector, Contemplator, Obiliterator, Possessor, Runner, Trader, Gaia, Rao, and The Source. I became known as The Presence among the Universe. I do tend to fade into the background to let my creation grow._

 ** _Flashback end_**

I was dragged out of my memories by a hit to the back of my head. I turned and glared at Athena for thinking she could just do that and get away with it. I won't let the power go to my head, but I will have some sort of revenge. I turned to Hera who was looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, confusion written on my face. "Who and what are you, and why have you come here." She asked, with a more stern tone from what I guessed was the one she had earlier. As I opened my mouth to speak, a young woman busted in through the doors. I paused cause she looked almost exactly like Thalia. Queen Hippolyta's eye's widened. "Diana, you must leave." She said, her tone scared as she looked back and forward from Hera to the young woman. Hera turned and looked upon our new visitor. "You have a familiar feel around you." Hera spoke. I knew why she did, it was because she was most likely Zeus's daughter.

Hera looked closer as Queen Hippolyta started shaking in fear. "Diana, please. Leave us, I shall be with you in a minute."She stated frantically. Diana just stepped to the queen, confusion written on her face. Hera, starting glowing golden with rage. "And pray tell, Hippolyta. Why do you want her to leave us so badly?" Hera asked, though I thought it was more of a rhetorical question as I noticed she has placed why Diana seemed familiar. I saw Artemis and Athena slowly move towards the doors. Hestia on the other hand shrunk to an 8 year old and built a small fire and began to stoke it as the danger she sensed wasn't really a danger.

"Please tell us, Hippolyta. Why must the Daughter of Zeus leave this room?" Hera almost shouted. Diana looked stunned. Yup, I didn't miss this, all the drama that came with being related to the Olympians. "Mother, what is she talking about?" Diana asked. I just watched, curious as to what she would say especially considering she was in front of the wife of the man she had a kid with. Hera's right hand started to glow. "Diana, run!" Hippolyta shouted. As Diana turned around, she came face to face with Athena and Artemis. "Okay, I've had enough. Diana, get behind me. I don't care what you say or think. Just get behind me." I said making myself known once again. Diana made her way behind me, still shocked at the fact that she was the Daughter of Zeus.

"Step aside, girl, or else you shall face the depths of Tartarus along side the spawn of Zeus." Hera growled at me. I was curious as to why she called me girl, then I remembered that I was still in a female form. "Yea, we're going to put a moratorium on that now. Back on me, well. You can basically say I created everything. I've let you do what you have to see what you were like and to be honest, I don't like it. Two yes men, well women, and a queen who doesn't like any child of Zeus that isn't hers yet arrives with two of them." I told them, looking around the room. Artemis was the first to react, drawing a arrow and putting it on her bow and aiming it at me. "You lie. You are but a child, cease this foolishness or I will go through with Hera's threat." Artemis stated.

Athena studied me and Diana. "Queen Hera, they may be of use. This fighting may as well be nonsense. Diana could go through the Amazonian trials and be blessed by one or two us us before being sent on a quest to prove her worth. As for the so called 'Creator', drag her to Olympus and use Hestia's Lasso of Truth." She said to Hera while Artemis frowned. I'm starting to guess that whether you were a man or woman on this Earth, Artemis would be a little trigger happy. I looked to Diana who was still confused as ever. Hera looked deep in thought.

Hestia walked over to where we were. "I agree with Athena, Sister. Let us put young Diana through the trails of the Amazons. As for the 'young lady here." Hestia smirked as she said that. I guess she knew. "We shall bring her. She has yet to start a fight offensively." She stated, looking at everyone in the room. This seemed to sway her to the point of defeat that she wouldn't be able to kill anyone. "Fine." She spoke, walking towards me. She then grabbed my shoulder and we teleported to what I guess was Olympus.

I looked around and I guess I was in the throne room, I noticed that a lot of the thrones were missing. The throne of Dionysus and Posiedon were missing. Ares's was splintered. The rest didn't look too good. As I pondered that, I felt something wrap around me. I looked down and saw what I'm guessing is the Lasso of Truth. I guess I'll tell parts and leave others out. Hera stood before me, holding the other end of the Lasso. "Who are you and why are you here?" She asked. I looked around and saw that Zeus and Aphrodite arrived while I wasn't paying attention. "I am The Presence. I came to check on the God's of this Pantheon." I told them, not feeling the affects of the Lasso. Hera looked at the Lasso, making sure she was holding it and that it was on me.

Zeus looked at me, staring with lust. Honestly, that kind of weirded me out. "What are your intentions here?" Zeus asked, holding his master bolt as if threatening me to lie. I flashed a pretty smile and thought of a way to throw them off guard,"To see why you feel like the Celestial's. Who aren't really supposed to be here on Earth." I told them. Hera dropped the Lasso, stunned. Aphrodite stopped applying make up and looked down at me with confusion as if she didn't know what that was, though Athena and Artemis on the other hand were shocked.

I just smiled at them all, and took the Lasso off. "Not that this isn't fun, but I shall be taking my leave. Till next time, Olympians." I basically shouted out as I phased away into nothing. I went to New Mexico to see if Thor learned his lesson or not. I flew to Galisteo, New Mexico to see what was going on. If I remember correctly, The Destroyer controlled by Loki should be here soon. I sensed him in a nearby house. I also sensed Sif and The Warriors Three coming into the town. I went to where I sensed Thor, but I also sensed someone else with him. I turned invisible and phased through the wall to see what was going on. Only I found Thor. I also found a red head sneaking around. She turned towards me and ran off, but I had seen her face. It was Tess Mercer, Or as a few people know her, Lutessa (Lena) Luthor.


	9. Tess and Thor

_**I think we are off to a good start. I love getting reviews to see what you all think. Onto the story.**_

 _ **Percy pov**_

I watched Tess run around the small town, as if looking for something. I flew next to her. Thor could wait for now. "Miss Mercer, could I help you find something?" I asked making myself known. She turned around quickly, ready to throw a punch. I just raised my hands, showing I meant no harm. "Who are you?" She asked. I thought about that, who am I right now? "I am Percy Jackson. I'm just trying to help." I informed her. She cocked her head to the side. "Percy Jackson? As in the friend of the house of El?" She asked. My body stiffened. Just who are you? "How do you know about that? If anything, wait you talked to Zod and the rest of the Kandorians haven't you." I said, looking at her more closely.

She slowly nodded her head. "Well then I guess you should know, yes. I am Percy Jackson. Friend to the house of El." I said as I walked around her. She looked very beautiful and I love her green eyes. She noticed what I was doing and smiled while I looked down and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What can I do to help?" I asked. That's when she remembered what happened to her I guess. "Their is a clone of Lex Luthor. He is out to kill Clark, and their is a young clone who is a innocent little boy. If what Zod had told me is true about you, you can help in some way." She told me. I read her mind, and she truly wanted to help.

Her eyes pleaded for me to help her. "Fine, but we have a situation here that I need to be here for." I said, looking around. She looked down, but I conjured a device. "This will lead you to Alexander. After that, get back to Metropolis. I shall meet you there." She nodded her head, then ran off.

I phased to where Sif was. I saw Thor and Sif talk, mainly with Sif and the Three trying to get Thor back to Asgard. I had to let this play out. Then I sensed it. The Bifrost has touched down. The Destroyer is here. I put a mental suggestion in all the minds of the people who were near to get to the out skirts of town so that the Asgardians could do what they needed. In case they need help though, I'm here to stand in until Thor is worthy again. I watched on a nearby rooftop as the Destroyer swaggered into town. If Loki is controlling that thing, then I shouldn't need to worry. If it's Annabeth on the other hand...I will have to intervene.

Thor and Jane Foster, who I recognized from all her work on Astrophysics, walk out the diner as they had seen the Destroyer walk down the street towards them. In the case I needed to help, I changed my outfit to one of a black cloak with a hood to cover my face. I also made wings just for the fun of it.

As the Destroyer walked into town, it just started blasting away. Pure destruction in his wake. I can't believe they would do that. I watched as the Three and Sif walked down the road to meet it. I flew up and made some popcorn so that I could watch. I also made a little tc screen so that I could make sure Tess was also okay. I think that I may have fallen for somebody, and that someone is her. Anyway, I watched as Sif breaks off from the Warriors Three and run to the side as the Destroyer blows up a gas station. Two of the three run forwards the stop in front of each other. The 3rd then ran towards them so that they could launch him towards the Destroyer. As he got close to it, the Destroyer back handed him. Someone man the Destroyer back hand somebody. I almost fell down laughing, it isn't funny but it kind of is. Those pompous nobodies deserved it. He walked over to where he back handed the guy and was about to blast him.

Sif jumped off a nearby roof onto the Destroyer, pushing her spear through its neck. If someone were in their, it might have worked. I would've went for a full decapitation. I turned to the screen to see Tess with a little boy with red hair in a car driving. Good, she's safe. I turned back to the fight to see the Destroyer had kicked Sif and the warrior from earlier into a building. Thor had ran over to help, not that he could do anything.

I'm still on the roof, watching as the other two warriors are just now joining the fight as the Destroyer walks towards Thor and Sif. I then watched them get man handled. I don't know how they are warriors if they just jump at their opponent. Okay this is getting ridiculous. I flew down to where the Destroyer was and blasted it with Hellfire. Thor needs to hurry up and become worthy again. I'm here to help, not fight anybody's battles.

I flew behind it as it tried to blast me, and blasted it again. I saw Thor get up and start walking towards us, so I let myself be hit so that he can do what needs to happen. The Destroyer smacked me into the 3 story building next to us. I phased through the wall so that I wouldn't cause anymore damage. I went back to the roof I was on earlier and watched Thor try to talk to who was controlling the Destroyer. I smiled and made a camera, then pressed record. The Destroyer turned around, then back handed the ever lasting taste out of Thor. I laughed so hard I fell of the roof.

The Destroyer turned and walked away as I got up, Jane running to Thor when we all heard the boom. I saw a man and a woman (Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis) run over to try and get her away from Thor as we all saw something lift into the sky and start coming towards us. I noticed it was Thor's hammer. I noticed Jane wasn't moving. I looked into Jane's life to see if she would qualify to have his powers. I made her compatible with his abilities, then sat stood up and walked next to Sif.

The hammer touched down on Thor and lightning struck them two. Everyone turned blinded by the light, but I continued to watch, making sure Jane would be okay. If my senses are correct, we might need her. Once the lightning disappeared they both stood up, covered in Asgardian armor. Thor looked at the Destroyer while Jane looked at herself. Thor threw his hammer, while Jane covered herself in lightning and threw it at the Destroyer.

Sif turned to me,"Who are you?" She asked. I faced her while still being able to watch the fight. "You did say if I ever wanted to spar, you'd be there. So, how about a battle?" I asked her. She looked confused before she realized who I was. "Percy, are you here to help? Loki and Annabeth have gone mad." She told me. Then she stood back and actually looked at me. I ignored whatever she was thinking and watched Thor create a tornado that lifted the Destroyer off the ground. The destroyer tried to blast Thor but I saw it had more power than before. I flew over to Jane and lifted her up. "Create all the lightning you can, Thor you too. We need to hit it at the same time." I shouted out to them. Thor swung his hammer, Jane had so much lightning she almost looked like a lightning bolt, and me on the other hand. I covered both my hands in hellfire on the off chance what they did wouldn't work. Thor and Jane had determined looks on their face. "ON ME" I shouted at I charged. Jane was right behind me with Thor closely following. We hit the Destroyer at the same time, destroying it while causing a large shock wave.

As the Destroyer landed, Thor and Jane walked over to Erik and Darcy to talk to them while also including Sif and the Warriors Three. I flew to the side of Sif and waited to talk to SHIELD. Some government spy agency. Might need them sometime too, maybe not. I'm making my own team. Thor went over to address the government agents while I headed back to the bifrost area. Thor and Jane arrived just as we got their.

"Heimdal! Heimdal, can you hear me? Heimdal!" Thor shouted out. They all looked around, confused as to why it wasn't working. Suddenly, the Bifrost opened while it grabbed Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three (Not that I consider them warriors) it also left someone. It left Annabeth. "So, you couldn't just be banished. You had to meddle in out affairs. Not anymore." She said glaring at me. Jane looked at me confused, I just nodded my head.

Annabeth charged at Jane and I, while I charged back at her with Jane shooting lightning when she could. Annabeth pulled a spear and slashed down to my right, I spun around her and blasted her in the back with hellfire while Jane hit her in the front with lightning. Annabeth screamed out in pain. I walked over to her, watching for any sudden movements. She glared at me once more, but then I took notice of her eyes. Her blue eyes. After we hit her they started flickering from blue to grey and back. I hit her once more, knocking her out. Then I put my hand on her forehead, dragging out any influences.

It seems like the same thing that will be here in a few years has gotten to Asgard first. I destroyed any influences over Annabeth and teleported her to Themyscira with a note, letting them know who she is. I turned to Jane afterwards. "What was that?" She asked. I looked around, this is something out of a fairy tail for a normal person. "Well, you have powers, you date a alien, and you fought two fights with said powers and won. That's that. I have to go, though I'll be in touch." I told her, teleporting to Tess. When I got to her, she was talking to Clark and Leo. "Who are you and how did you get here?" Clark asked. I smiled and changed my outfit to my black suit that he'd seen me in before. Leo looked at me surprised. "Percy?!"


	10. Heaven, Tess, and an Offer

_**I'm back with a new chapter. I don't own Smallville, Arrowverse, MCU, nor PJO/HoO. Onto the story.**_

 _ **Percy pov**_

I looked around the room, knowing Leo was surprised to see me. Clark looked at me confused. I just looked at Tess. "Not now, Leo. Where is he at Tess?" I asked her. She turned to Clark then back to me. "He is safe, Percy. Thank you for your help." She told me. "You are that guy from my dream. Who are you?" Clark asked me.

I looked at him, then sighed. "Clark...Kal-el, we can discuss that later. Right now, you have to get to Lawson field." I told him. He was confused. Tess walked over to my side. "Percy, what do you mean?" She asked me. I walked around Watchtower, then turned to Clark. "I mean a clone of Lex Luthor has Lois, and you need to hurry and get to her. We can handle this here." I told Clark, while I was inspecting Leo.

Clark looked alarmed and ran out. Leo just watched him go. "So Leo. How are you here?" I asked him. He just smiled at me. "You know the awesome mcschizzle can never die. Although I am sad I lost the Argo II." He told me. Tess came between us. "Wait, you know this guy? He was flirting with me before Clark came back." She told me.

I laughed at that fact. "Yea, that's him." I replied then turned back to Leo. "I ran into Annabeth. She is here also." I let him know as I looked at Tess.

He was stunned at that fact. "You mean, more of us are here?" He asked me. I just nodded. I didn't know what was going on throughout his mind, and honestly I didn't want to know. He stormed out, flames licking at his heels. I shook my head at that. It's like that show Avatar: The Last Airbender; I thought I was the last one.

Tess cleared her throat, getting my attention. "So, what now?" She asked me. I smiled at her. She wasn't innocent, but she was trying to atone for all the bad she has done in her life. "Now, you go take care of Alexander. I'll stop by Luthor mansion later tonight to see how everything is with him.

She seemed okay with that for the most part, with her eyes widening when I told her that I'd be at the mansion later tonight. "You'll stop by huh? Can't wait to see you then." Tess told me before she turned around and walked out, swaying her hips in the process. "Let me find out that she is trying to seduce God." I said to myself.

I teleported to Heaven to see what all has changed since I was last there. I sat on my throne and called for Micheal and Uriel. They walked in, mad before they realized exactly who called them. "Father, you have returned?" Micheal asked me. Uriel, I noticed, seemed awfully quiet. " I am here for now. How are the affairs of Heaven?" I replied while also looking at Uriel. Reading his grace, I saw that he willingly sent a Angel to hell that did no wrong.

Micheal just stood tall, firm. He had no clue of what he had done. "The affairs of Heaven are good, father. The souls are kept guarded, the weapons are where they need to be. All angels are doing their jobs as far as I know." He informed me. I turned back to Uriel, who was now starting to look uncomfortable. "So Uriel, where is Zarathos?" I asked him knowing he couldn't lie to me.

Uriel looked up to me. "She is monitoring the weapons, father." He told me. I guess I was wrong. I stood up out of my chair, standing at over 100 feet of pure energy. "Then why is it, that I feel her grace in Hell near the Cage Lucifer is in?" I asked, growing madder and madder.

He was stunned. I summoned Zarathos from Hell and held her next to me. As I healed her, I looked to Uriel. "I hereby sentence you to Purgatory. Hell beneath Hell, where you shall stay for all time." As I said that, he started sinking into the ground he shouted to Micheal to help him.

I looked at Micheal to see he was still looking forward. "I am a loving God, but I do not take actions such as those kindly. Anyone else you find doing such things may not meet the same punishment, but will be punished accordingly." I informed him. He nodded and walked away. As I continued to heal Zarathos, I felt something through the Speed force.

I sat in my chair, curious as to why I was feeling something coming from the speed force. I had created beings able to watch and control it. As I looked into the speed force to see what was wrong, I noticed I was looking at another Earth.

 _ **(AN: This next part is for my other story, Godspeed.)**_

I watched as Earth-1's Barry Allen was falsely accused of murder, and saw how all his friends truly believed that he would do it. I saw as the man he looked to as a father basically told him that he hated him and watched as his wife hit him and divorce him. Wow, I was in that space before.

I looked into his mind and saw he still wanted to be a hero but not with his old team, who by the way can't really save much by themselves. I gave him complete access to the Speed Force. The ability to cross worlds with but a single thought, to hit light speed, to give and take speed.

I basically made Barry one of my guardians of the Speed Force. Need to keep an eye on him just in case though. Back to my Earth now.

I appeared in Tess's library where I sensed her. I watched her give Alexander a cup of milk and just smiled to myself. She sat down in front of him, I watched this moment with a smile on my face before I made myself known. "Do you mind if I join you?" I asked, startling them both.

Alexander looked at me curiously, while Tess smiled at me and patted the area beside her. We played with soldiers for the next few hours before we put him to bed. "I can't remember the last time I actually got to play like that." I told Tess as we walked to her family room. As we sat down, she sat real next to me. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now what would you like to do?" She asked me.

I knew what she wanted, yet I wanted to push it. Making her want greater. "Let's put in a movie, and see where things go from there." I told her. She put on a romance movie and laid her head on my chest. As the movie went on, she would subtlety slide a little closer onto my lap.

Towards the middle, she was all the way in my lap with my arms wrapped around her. She turned around and looked at me, her green eyes sparkling. She leaned in, as did I. We kissed softly, me pulling her as close to me as I could. She turned her body around so that she was facing me while on my lap.

I kissed her jawline, going down to her neck and started sucking on it leaving hickeys on her. She moaned out softly, making me want her more and more. I picked her up and walked to her room while still kissing her. Once we got to her room, I threw her on her bed. She smiled at me sensually while taking off her shirt and bra. I threw my shirt on the ground and walked over to her kissing her neck, moving lower while she moans out.

 _ **Time skip**_

I woke up the next morning to the sun beaming at my face. I looked around and saw a note on the bedside table next to me. I picked it up and read it. 'Percy, I went out with Alexander. There are a few things I need to take care of. Thanks for last night. Hope it wasn't a one time thing. -Tess'

I smiled and shook my head. I got dressed and flew to New York to speak to Tony Stark.

Once I was there, I kind of just appeared in his tower. I walked around, looking at everything here. Then I saw Tony Stark walk out in his Iron Man suit. "I don't think you belong in my tower." He said, aiming his hand at me. I put my hands up as a sign of surrender. "I am here looking for you. Not to fight though, just to talk." I informed him.

He looked at me, I didn't see his expression as his mask was still on. "Alright then, what exactly did you want to talk about?" He asked, lifting his mask. I gave a small smirk. "I know you've heard of the Avengers initiative, I also know they don't want you. I'm here to talk about a Justice League. I think you have just what it takes to be a great hero. You interested?"


	11. Avengers Part 1

_**I'm back with the next chapter. Hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far.**_

 _ **Percy pov**_

I talked with Tony about joining the league of heroes that I might have to assemble eventually. He declined saying he is a one man show and is already an consultant for the spy agency S.H.E.I.L.D. I told him that if he needed me to call, and gave him my number.

That was a little over a week ago. Now, I'm standing in Watchtower next to Tess who is talking to Oliver. Next thing we know, Clark speeds in wearing his uniform. "I think we might have a problem. Some guys wearing uniforms like secret agents just tried to attack me." He told us. We all looked at him. Oliver walked over to him. "Do you know what the uniforms look like? We can single out anyone like the CIA or FBI." He said, looking over Clark like something happened.

Tess walked over to the computers. "Where exactly did this happen?" She asked him, typing something on the computer. Clark walked around the room. "It happened near the Daily Planet. To be honest, if I wasn't paying attention then they would have gotten the drop on me." Clark informed us.

I looked over Tess's shoulder as she typed on the screen. As she typed, she pulled up the video where Clark said he was. "Is this the place?" Tess asked Clark. Clark turned and looked at the screen. I recognized the symbol on their suits. "Yeah, the ones with the bird symbol. Who are they? And what do they want with me?" Clark asked himself.

Staring at the screen, I recognized one of the agents. Coulson. "That is S.H.E.I.L.D., a government agency that likes to think they protect the world but only really have jurisdiction in the U.S." I told him.

Oliver stepped up. "But that doesn't say what they want with Clark. What if they are on to us? What if they go after Bart? Or even Dinah and Victor? A.C. is safe in Atlantis. Don't even get me started on Thea. With her being gone, they can find her. Diggle isn't going anywhere as long as he is with A.R.G.U.S. but where does that leave us?" He asked getting madder and madder.

I was about to answer when I felt it. A surge of energy emitted from far away. It felt like one of the infinity stones...the space stone to be exact. What is it doing here? I looked up to see he was still expecting an answer. I looked at Clark. "Get your cousin. We will need her soon." I told him before turning to Oliver. "You, gather your team. Spartan, Arsenal, and Overwatch. Call Dinah and Impulse as well. What I feel coming is going to need a bigger team. I, on the other hand, am going to Central City. We might need them in this battle." I informed them all.

Clark stared at me. "What is coming?" He asked, clinching his fist. I closed my eyes and tried to feel out what happened. "All I know is, we have a battle coming to us soon, and we need to be on guard." I told him. He nodded his head and zoomed out of here.

Oliver walked towards his suit. "We really need everyone?" He asked, staring at his suit. I liked this one over the other one he had. This one he actually used a bow, not a crossbow. "If I'm correct, then it is better safe than sorry." He just nodded, then walked out. I looked at Tess, and saw her watching me. I walked over and kissed her.

She kissed me back then pulled away. "What is happening, Percy? Just tell me." She told me, looking at me with just a small bit a fear. I felt the person who came through the energy. It was Loki. "A rouge Norse God has come to Earth and looks to cause chaos. I don't know what he is planning, but you know I can't really just snap my fingers and have all the answers." I let her know as I prepared for my trip to Central City.

Tess kissed me on the cheek and told me to come back alive. For her and Alexander. I smiled then teleported to Central City. I stood on top of Mercury Labs, waiting for the right moment to talk to Flash.

I looked in the distance as a storm came. It didn't look like a natural storm so I flew over to the nearest building where I could watch. As I landed, I watched as Flash and XS battled a woman who had weather powers...wait, no. Tech that controls the weather. Weather Witch. I smiled to myself at the joke.

I saw her corner all the people, shouting to bring her Mardon or else she would kill those people. I felt my suit envelop around me, ready to jump in if needed. Weather Witch prepared to kill them all, Flash hesitated and turned to XS. His daughter, it makes sense now. She nodded and he charged her as she attacked.

An explosion happened, covering the area with smoke. XS started trying to look through the smoke to find Flash. He dramatically walked out of the smoke holding Weather Witch. XS ran and hugged him. I smiled at the scene then flew to Star Labs.

I walked in the front door. This place has no security. I made my uniform disappear as I walked in the main lab. I watched them all turn to me as Flash and XS ran in. Flash turned around and stared at me. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked, starting to vibrate.

Holding my hands up and walking to the center of the room, I turned to him. "Mr. Allen, what seems to be a war is coming. My friends and I are gathering a team. A league to combat this, and any other threat that comes to harm this planet. Wouldn't you feel much better knowing that you have more back-up than Mr. Ramon, Ms. Snow, and Mr. West alongside this young lady here?" I asked, looking around the room as I spoke. Everyone I named tensed as if ready for a fight.

Barry stepped up. "What is coming? How can we help?" He asked. Cisco on the other hand looked a little upset. "Hold on, how do we even know we can trust you?" He said angrily.

Sighing out loud I turned to him. "If I wanted to attack you, I would've done it weeks ago in Metropolis, or even a few minutes ago while you were off guard. If you don't want to help that is fine. I'll take my leave." I told him, then teleported out.

I teleported to Gotham to see if the mysterious bat is real. I flew to the top of Wayne tower and listened. This place is full of crime...corruption. It's sickening.

 _ **Time Skip (2 hours)**_

Sitting on this building for two hours has really started to work on my nerves. I've sent vessels of energy to take on some of the crime that was happening. I started to get up and leave when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?" I said. "Percy, we need you to get over to Stuttgart, Germany. Now!" Tess told me.

"What's going on?" I asked urgently as I grew wings and started flying in that direction. "What looks to be a meta-human is attacking there with a glowing staff." She said, sending me the footage. "I'm on my way there." I informed her.

Flying at mach 6, I was there in no time. As I got there, I recognized that the supposed Meta-human was Loki. I also realized that he was fighting a man who was supposed to be dead. Captain America. I watched them fight until Loki kicked Captain America back. He put the butt of his spear against Captain America's head, and that's when I joined the fight.

Donning my suit, I sent a blast of energy at Loki then flew at him with my fist cocked back ready to hit him. The blast hit Loki, he stumbled back then turned towards me only for me to punch him through the fountain behind him. Captain America jumped up and stood next to me. "Hello Captain. Nice to see you among the living." I told him as he got beside me. He just nodded watching Loki get up.

He stood and glared at me. "I thought we would have been rid of you once you were banished from Asgard, you stupid mortal." He growled out. I smirked at him, which only made him madder. "Well, many have tried to get rid of me. None have succeeded to this date. You're welcome to try." I told him.

Loki then sent out a blast towards Cap, then lunged towards me. Captain America rolled to the side while I jumped backwards throwing a few shurikens at him. Cap then grabbed his shield and charged Loki while I provided cover for him. Loki tried to hit him with his staff, but anytime he tried, I blasted him with fire.

We continued our beat down on Loki before he slammed his staff on the ground, launching us backwards. "Enough!" Loki shouted out. Captain America and I stood up. Loki was about to speak, but he was blasted backwards once again. It was Iron Man. He aimed what looked like every gun he had on him at Loki. "Make your move, Reindeer Games."

While I chuckled to myself, Loki put his hands up and his armor shimmered away. "Good choice." Iron Man said, putting the weapons away. I looked up to the sky and realized their is something I have to do. I started to walk away when I heard the gun click. "And just where do you think you are going?" A woman's voice asked. I turned around and saw a beautiful woman aiming a gun at me.

Captain America looked startled at this. "What are you doing?" He asked urgently. She replied to him with out ever looking away from me. "He just helped you go against Loki, while being a unknown. Director Fury also wants him to join Loki, due to the Asgard comment earlier."

Due to my mask, they couldn't see my face but I had a giant smile. Captain America just shook his head and loaded Loki onto the plane. Iron Man stood beside the woman. Now I realize why she looked familiar, she looks like the first woman on this planet. I know everyone is her descendant, but what are the odds that a person came out looking just like her?

Deciding to test them, while also giving the others time to get to watchtower, I wanted to see what Iron Man could really do. "If you really want me, then let's play a game of tag." I told them. The woman tried to shoot a dart at me, while Iron Man shot a me. I leaned to the side and let the dart pass before shooting into the night sky with Iron Man following me.

Flying over Germany, I admired the sights while being chased by Iron Man. I called Tess. "Hello..Percy?" She said. I smiled hearing her voice. "So the situation is dealt with for now. Who all do we have at Watchtower right now?" I asked her while dodging a repulsor beam. She was quiet for a bit, I heard shuffling. " We have Clark, Bart, Dinah, Oliver, Victor, Thea, Diggle, Roy, and Felicity. Clark also brought a woman with him that claims she knows you. Diana, I think it was." She told me.

Nodding my head, while disappearing from Iron Man's sight I replied," Good. Tell them to gear up." I hung up after that sentence. I felt like I seriously wanted to be with her, and if I am going to be with her then I have to tell her everything. Me being God and everything else. But for now, I'm going to one of the entrances of Hell.

As I landed at an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere, I searched for the signs of demonic energy. I found it under a stairwell, I pushed a fire insignia and the wall behind me closed while the one in front opened. I could smell brimstone and hear the screams of the guilty. I masked my godly energy and plunged into Hell.

Walking down the lower levels, I tried to keep my mind focused on what I was here for...who I was here for.

Of the 100's of levels of Hell, I was only on the 12th when I finally found who I was looking for. On the racks, it looked like someone tortured her. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She jumped and started screaming. I let my energy out and let it encompass her and she calmed down. I released her, after I did she hugged me and sobbed into my chest.

I didn't care that we were in the middle of Hell at the moment. I cared that one of my children has been tortured for nothing less than up holding my law of free will.

"Father, you have come for me. I thought I would be left here forever while those demons stole my grace for their own amusement." She said as she cried into my chest. "I have been away from Heaven, I had to let them grow on their own but this. This wasn't supposed to happen. I shall heal you my child." I told her, but she shook her head.

I looked at her confused. "I was an Angel of Justice. All I feel is Vengeance. I can feel it, Father. I've turned into the Spirit of Vengeance. I want to feel free. Pass along my title to one you find worthy." She told me. I felt the hope in her heart. She was full of it now that I was here, but I was too late. "Alright, I shall honor your final wish." I informed her.

She smiled at me, her eyes glowing blue full of whatever grace she had left. Then she went slack in my arms. Her body slowly disappeared until only her grace was left. I held her grace as a tear fell down my face. I healed her grace and put it in my own pocket dimension until someone was worthy.

 _ **Once again, I'm back. Hope you had a Merry Christmas. Review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**_


	12. Avengers Pt 2:Dawn of The Justice League

_**Percy pov**_

I sat on the 12th level of Hell, tears going down my face as I held one of my children. I held her grace...her power. The ability to get justice for another, now perverted due to the actions from another angel. I will find her a worth successor. One who could bare the power...of the Rider.

Standing up, I looked around. Sensing to see if anymore innocents were here without meaning to be here. I heard someone walking into the room I was in, so I turned myself invisible. In walked the demon, Mephisto. My power rolled off me in waves as I saw the demon who tortured my child. I reappeared and grabbed him by his throat.

He gasped as I held his throat and lifted him up. "And just who do you think you are? What makes you think you have the right to torture an angel? Not just any angel though, the Angel of Justice." I asked, squeezing his throat as I spoke. "...who..are...you?" Mephisto managed to get out. I chuckled darkly. "I am the one above all. The alpha and omega. The creator. But you, you piece of filth. I am GOD." I yelled out, destroying this level and the 5 above and below me before flying out.

I flew towards Watchtower, when I felt something wrong. I flew until I was close to the ocean and saw what the problem was. The SHIELD helicarrier was under attack. Diving in to help, I landed on one of the nearby jets and fired a blast at it. They never saw it coming.

Iron Man and Captain America were trying to fix one of the turbines so I provided cover. Captain America fought off a few of the guys that were in front of him, I on the other hand flew around the helicarrier blasting anyone who dared got close.

As I was flying, I saw a container drop down. I looked closer and saw that it had Thor in it. A few moments later, I saw Loki get on a ship. I had a choice. Save Thor or stop Loki. Damn it. I snapped my fingers and weakened the barriers on the glass so that Thor could get out, then gave chase after Loki.

He got a few mile out before disappearing. I groaned out before continuing back to Watchtower. As I landed, I noticed a little tension between Clark and Kara. Making myself known," I know that you two are cousins, but do you have any sexual tension between you?" I said, drawing Clark, Kara, and Tess's attention to me.

Clark and Kara looked at each other weirdly before stepping away from each other as Tess walked over to me. "Percy, play nice." She said, hitting my chest softly. I smiled to myself. "She came to tell me that Jor-el basically doesn't care for me anymore. To forget the destiny that he has forced on me since I was 18." Clark told me.

Turing to Kara, I'll admit, I might've glared at her. She looked shocked, as if Clark wouldn't tell me. "You wouldn't be able to defeat him as you have darkness in your heart." Kara said to Clark, starting to ignore the fact that I was here.

Kara kept going, despite the fact that Clark had actually started getting angry. " I didn't want to hurt you, Kal-el. Jor-el gave me the mission, but you can't blame me for him letting you go." Kara finished then flew out the door. I looked at Tess who nudged her head at Clark. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Did I tell you that I knew your father?" I asked him. Tess looked at me with shock. I mouthed 'Later' to her. Clark looked at me. "Yeah, you mentioned it. In that vision I had between life and death. I know that you called yourself The Creator." He responded. I smiled,"Yeah, that's been coming back to haunt me. Anyway, I knew your father. He was caring and loyal. He wanted what was best. Even if something was going wrong, or something didn't go to plan he never replaced it. I may not know the Artificial Intelligence that you have in the arctic, but your real father would be very proud of you."

Clark smiled at me, and nodded his head. "You know, you are very good at inspiring people." He told me, then ran out. After he left, it was just Tess and I. She walked to the computer and sat down. "So...The Creator?" She said.

I sighed and walked over to the chair across from her. "Yea, basically I am God. I wanted to break it to you a easier way to be honest. I didn't know if you'd accept me though." I told her. She looked up from whatever she was doing and stared at me. "Percy, I'm not mad. We all have secrets. I just don't know what to think about this. About you being God." She told me.

I stood up then walked behind her, standing her up and turning to me. "Well, how about after all this, we go and get to know each other. No secrets. You get to know me better, and I get to know you better." I asked.

She was about to speak, when we got an alert. Tess pushed me out the way and sat at the computer. I flashed my suit on and turned to the computer. "Their is a portal above Manhattan in New York. I grabbed a comm from the table. "Tess, call Clark and Oliver. Tell them to get everyone. Make sure Clark comes here first so that we all have comms to talk to each other. I'm going a head of everyone." I told her, moving to the window to fly. She nodded her head. " Come back to me, Percy." she said.

I flew over to New York. When I got there I saw the portal. Stark Tower was the one powering the portal. I flew down to Stark Tower just in time to see Tony Stark thrown out of it. I was about to fly after him, but a suit appeared to do that for me. I saw it was Loki who kicked him out. I dived in and kicked him into the nearest wall.

He got up and turned to me, just then Tony flew up in his armor. I walked out on the armor deck while Loki walked closer to Iron Man "And their's another person you pissed off. His name is Phil." Tony told Loki. I shook my head while smiling. Loki raised his staff to blast Iron Man but he got blasted back.

I flew over to Iron Man. "Well, looks like that war is here." I told him, startling him. "Where did you come from?" He asked. I looked into the portal, seeing the aliens getting closer. "Doesn't matter. Just know that my team and I are here to help." I told him just as the aliens, which now that I think about it looks like Chitauri, come through the portal.

Iron Man looked up. "Right...army." He said to his self. I looked up, glaring at the Chitauri. I know realized the true orchestrater behind this war. No time for that now.

He flew up blasting Chitauri left and right. I flew to the tesseract to see if anything can be done. For now, I need to fight til a better option can be found. I flew to the ground level and started attacking those that got away from Iron Man. I flew to one that tried destroying the bridge and kicked him off his carrier.

I turned and flew to another street to fight off the Chitauri that was there. The Chitauri were a ruthless race. They held no regard for life. Just like their master. I flew up towards the portal and called down a few angels to join this fight.

They all turned to me. "Protect the people. Use lethal force if necessary. Now protect Earth." I shouted to them, encouraging them enough to go onto battle, fighting Chitauri and saving people by ushering them off the street and underground.

I turned to Stark Tower and saw Thor fighting Loki, while Iron Man was being trailed by a small battalion. At the bottom of the tower was a quinjet firing on the one's tailing Iron Man. I was about to follow suit, when my comm went off. "Percy, the team is almost there. Clark, Oliver, Bart, Victor, and Diana. Be on standby." Tess told me. "Great." I responded.

Superman, Green Arrow, Impulse, Cyborg, and Diana. Small team but efficient. I dive bombed a small army of Chitauri on the ground outside a nearby bank. One fired on me, I dodged and charged it. I drop kicked one, firing a blast at another as I fell. Jumping up, I ran at another who also charged me. I front flipped over it, grabbing it's head in the process and threw it into a nearby car.

Looking into the sky, I saw the quinjet about to crash so I flew after it. I caught it as it fell then lowered it onto the ground.

As the door opened, I stood outside it to be sure nothing attacked it. Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America came out of it. "Nice to see you again, Black Widow. Hope you won't try to attack again." I told her as I started to fly up. She was going to respond, but then we heard it. A leviathan came out, shooting Chitauri out of it.

"Stark, you seeing this?" Captain America said. I guess they have comms also. I saw a few Chitauri above us so I fired at them, making them fall off the building. "Banner?" I heard Captain America say. I turned to him confused. I guess they want The Hulk as a part of this crew. Flying up, I saw Loki behind one of the Chitauri on their carrier.

I flew towards hit, but I was close lined. I fell onto a building. As I stood up, I shook my head trying to get the ringing out of my ears. I looked up and saw three carriers around me.

Just as I got ready to attack, I saw a blur crash into them. "Looks like you could use some help." I heard Green Arrow say. I turned around and saw my team behind me. All except Clark. Then I heard running behind me, then Clark was in front of me. "Nice to see you Superman." I told him.

I turned to them all. "Okay, here's what we have to do. Green Arrow, you won't be the only archer here but I need you to call out wherever is needed to go. Superman, you're the tank. You do what you can to take out the Chitauri while also trying to find a way to close the portal. Impulse and Cyborg, you two are on ground control. You see people, get them off the streets. Fight if you have to, but mainly crowd control.

They all nodded and ran in separate directions. Diana stood next to me. "What should I do?" She asked. I looked at her closely,"Exactly what can you do?" I asked, sending a blast of energy behind me. She straightened up. "I can fly, have super strength and speed, I'm durable...let's just say I can handle myself." She told me.

I looked around, watching my team, the Avengers, and my angels fight this war. "Don't die. You are with Superman. Have fun." I told her, then flew up to the portal to attack more of the on coming Chitauri.

Fighting in the sky, I was also able to keep a close eye on everyone. I watched Black Widow cover Hawkeye as he pulled people out of a bus. I saw a few of the Angels in the sky attacking the Chitauri horde gathering near downtown. Iron Man and Wonder Woman were on separate sides of the city drawing the strays. Everyone else was fighting on the streets or in the sky.

"Superman, help provide Hawkeye and Black Widow cover. Hawkeye has the bow and Widow has red hair wielding guns." I told him. "Yeah, give me a second. Dealing with some guy with horns." Superman told me.

The fight continued, and as it did I realized...this is only the first wave. "Impulse, their are some cops held down near the empire state building." I informed Bart, flying past Captain America to take down some of the Chitauri firing down at the police.

I got back just has a cop was talking to Captain America. "And why should I listen to you?" The cop said. Then a few cars down the street exploded as it was fired upon.

Captain America and I stood up straight as the cops backed away. A few Chitauri came towards us, ready to attack. I lunged at two of them as one charged the Captain.

I slammed one onto the ground, then spun and lifted the other up. It kicked me in the chest, so I put my hand on its chest and fired Hellfire into it. I won't lie...I enjoyed its screams.

Turning to Captain America, I saw he finished off his few and the cops were following whatever orders he gave. I smiled and shook my head. "Percy, how is every thing going?" I heard Tess ask. Looking around, I thought we were doing okay. "Fine for now. You got anything for me?" I asked her.

Walking towards Black Widow and Hawkeye, she informed me that she hasn't found anything yet. I looked up and saw Iron Man has caught the Leviathan's attention and turned it around. I flew behind it and saved people from the falling debris.

I flew ahead to join with the rest of the Avengers. I landed a little after Thor. "The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor told us. I sighed. "Everyone, converge on my location." I told everyone. Black Widow stared at me then looked at Captain America. "How do we do this?" She asked.

That's when my team arrived. Captain America looked at all of us. "We do this as a team." Captain America replied. Thor walked over to him. "I have unfinished business with Loki." He told us. Green Arrow stepped behind Hawkeye. "Get in line." They both said. Then turned to each other and admired their bows.

"Who are you guys." Black Widow asked. I walked over to the rest of my team and stood behind Superman. Superman stepped forward and told them, "You are the Avengers, but us. We are the Justice League."

 ** _Happy new year. Hope everyone has a great year. The final part for the Avengers saga will be coming soon. Till next time._**


	13. Avengers Part 3: Finale

_**Percy pov**_

As we stood by each other, Avengers and Justice League together, we watched the Chitauri roar at us as we stared back at them defiantly. Then the next wave came through the portal. Iron Man turned to Captain America. "Call it Cap." Iron Man said. The Avengers turned to Captain America while my team turned to me.

I stepped towards them while the Avengers talked. Green Arrow, I want you watching Hawkeye's back. If need be, then leave where ever you're posted to help nearby civilians. Impulse, you continue getting the people off the streets. Cyborg, try and find a way to close the portal. Superman and Wonder Woman...do your worse." I said as the Avengers dispersed.

Wonder Woman grabbed Green Arrow then flew up as Superman and Impulse sped away. "What will you do?" Cyborg asked. I walked down the street then stopped and looked into the portal.

"I'm going to try and find a way to destroy the portal from the other side on the off chance we can't from this side." I told him, ignoring Tess screaming in my ear not to go into the portal.

Flying up into the air, I was able to look around. I watched Thor bottleneck the portal, destroying a few Leviathan as he did so. Looking back at it, Thor most likely fried every electronic in the building. I saw Iron Man and Superman destroying any Chitauri that made it more than 3 or 4 blocks away.

Gathering energy, I sent out a pulse of energy destroying majority of the Chitauri near me. I then continued to fly up, but I saw Loki. I looked up, then at Loki. I growled out and dashed at Loki, just as he pasted by Impulse.

I flew beside him, blasting energy towards him. He kept dodging, trying very hard not to get hit yet was hit a few times. I managed to hit the front of his chariot, making him fall to the ground. I landed right behind him.

He turned around and faced me. "So...where is dear Annabeth? I would've thought I'd have sensed her by now." Loki asked with a smirk. summoning a trident, I charged. Loki raised his staff, shooting a bolt of energy at me. I slashed down with my trident, knocking the bolt to the side and kept running.

Loki charged after I knocked his bolt to the side. I raised my trident as he raised his staff. When our weapons collided, a wave of energy knocked away anything in a 10 foot radius. I stepped back and swung upwards, trying to knock Loki back, but he side stepped and threw a knife at me. I saw the image flicker just barely.

Turning around quickly, I leaned to the left letting the knife pass me and impale Loki. As he stepped back, I grabbed his throat and slammed into the ground. "No matter how I felt about Annabeth...for what you did, you will PAY!" I shouted, causing a minor earthquake. Loki's eyes widened, he crawled backwards, looking for any way out.

Then I heard it...more like her. "Percy, don't do that. No matter what he has done, don't kill him. Don't let anger cloud your mind. Think of me and Alexander. We both love you and don't want to see you do something you'll regret." Tess told me. I glared at Loki as he was still looking for a way out.

He saw a carrier coming by and teleported to it. I stood there, war raging around me. At this moment, I don't care that Annabeth cheated on me. I have Tess. How most of my old friends betrayed me. I now have the Justice League. I cared about the fact that even though I feel the way I do...nobody deserves to have their free will taken away.

 _ **Green Arrow pov**_

As I shot down Chitauri, I watched the fight between Loki and Percy go down. I couldn't focus on that right now though. I watched over my team while still able to pick off the Chitauri that got too far out. "Superman and Impulse, you got to get the Chitauri on the street level. They are headed into the buildings to pickoff those who couldn't get away fast enough." I told Clark and Bart.

"How is the rest of the team, Watchtower?" I asked Tess, watching Hawkeye shoot an arrow at Loki. Then I heard movement. I turned around and saw a dozen Chitauri behind me. They lifted their guns and fired as I jumped behind an air conditioner.

I creeped to the other side as the Chitauri got closer. I came out of my hiding spot, shooting 3 arrows at 3 different Chitauri. The rest paused then started firing again while backing up.

Throwing a bomb, I jumped over a rail and hid behind a wall. A few seconds later i heard the explosion and horrified screeching. I looked around the corner and saw them on fire. I smiled to myself, then shot a grappling arrow to the next highest building.

"Well, Superman and Impulse are doing okay from what I see here. Wonder Woman is helping Captain America on the ground. Cyborg is near the Tesseract, and Percy...I don't know." Tess informed me. I sighed. "Great. Keep me posted." I told her.

 _ **Percy pov**_

I flew into the portal, I saw nothing but the other galaxies and Chitauri. Now I can really cut loose. After I found out what happened in Heaven, I split myself in two. One to rule Heaven and the other as myself. My body glowed as I slowly took the block off myself. Then faster than the speed of light, I charged.

Destroying chariot after chariot, ship after ship, I flew and fought whoever was in my path. I sent a pulse back to Earth to notify me if anything happens to my team and the Angels.

It seems we need to pick up the pace as everyone is being over run, even with the amount I'm taking out. Then I saw it...the mothership. I dashed at it, but was shot back by the combined force of the Chitauri force. I tried to block and shield, but I used most of my energy to destroy the main fleet. I was continuously knocked back down towards the portal.

Using Hellfire, I killed the closest Chitauri near me clearing a path. I was breathing hard, unable to catch my breath. Most likely cause I was in space. I looked back down at the portal...at Earth. My home. My favorite planet of all of my creation. I looked back the the gathered Chitauri with determination on my face.

Surrounding myself in Hellfire, I shot back towards the Chitauri army. They fired at me, I dodged, rolling from side to side making sure I wasn't hit. I had enough energy to destroy this final fleet blocking the Mothership.

Forcing all the Hellfire to my right fist, I punched forward releasing all the Hellfire I had left on me. I saw Iron Man pass me with a nuke. I smiled and let the darkness over come me.

 _ **time skip (5 minutes)**_

I woke up to find Impulse and Green Arrow standing over me. I sat up and felt pain all throughout my body. "What happened?" I asked Green Arrow. He looked down at me and sighed. "Well, after you and Iron Man fell through the portal, Superman caught you. The green hulkish figure caught Iron Man. Once he was up, the Avengers and our other members went to secure Loki." He informed me.

I called them back to me. Once they arrived, we left for Watchtower.

Once we got back, Thea ran to Oliver, Lois ran to Clark, and Tess ran to me. I lifted Tess up and kissed her as passionately as I could while having the pain I did. When we broke apart, she smiled at me. Clark walked over to one of the computers and pulled up the news. "For our first time as a team, we didn't do too bad. Though the other team was okay themselves." Oliver spoke out as we watched the news coverage of the Battle of Manhattan.

I sat down in one of the chairs, the rest sitting around me. "This was one invasion, but I don't think they were alone. If we are to take on the on coming threats, we truly need to be a team. Like the Justice Society, more then a team. Brothers and sisters in arms. Family." I told everyone, looking around the room. The main members of our team stepped forward.

I looked around one more time. Oliver Queen, The Green Arrow. Bart Allen, Impulse. Diana Prince, Wonder Woman. Clark Kent, Superman. Victor Stone, Cyborg. The original members. "All right. You deserve a break. Go, have fun." I told them with a smile. I walked over to Tess and picked up, then turned around. "Just because we are heroes doesn't mean we can't have fun"

We teleported back to Luthor Mansion. "Not so fast big guy. We still do have a conversation." Tess told me with a sly smile on her face. I backed her against the wall and kissed her neck. "For right now, all you need to know is that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." I told her.

She kissed me and pushed me back, looking into my eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. That's when she said it. "I...I love you too." Tess told me with a smile on her face.

Lets just say after tonight, Alexander might have a brother or sister.


End file.
